


The Indicated

by MIA_SAN_MIA



Series: Super x Wonder [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA_SAN_MIA/pseuds/MIA_SAN_MIA
Summary: The wedding of his friends brings nervousness to the hybrid
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Donna Troy
Series: Super x Wonder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575862
Kudos: 1





	The Indicated

The clothes felt strange and uncomfortable but Conner stopped complaining . After all it was his friend's big day ... Of his friends. And it wouldn't be he who spoiled it.

The soft chords of the music filtered through the walls, stirring his soul.

This was. The moment he had been fighting for all his life. Conner e studied his image, trying to see if the deep nature of what he was about to undertake had left its mark on his face or if the change was only engraved in his heart and anchored in his bones.

After all, he looked the same, even if the man inside felt so different.

“ You are very handsome, Conner. Stop hoarding the mirror. ” Gar nudged him aside, straightening his already perfect bow tie.

In turn, Hank pushed Gar out of the room .

" You're not the star of the celebrations tonight Gar ,. . Dick is. And if Conner wants to make eyes of himself in the mirror, leave him. "

Conner wasn't sure what it was to make eyes

Speaking of the man of the day.

Dick was nervous, but he knew his friends were trying to help him stay calm before the ceremony. He didn't need his help, but he wasn't going to deny them the opportunity to offer it.

He discreetly approached the restless Dick.

“ How … do you wear it? "

Dick turned to him with a drink in his hand. “ This and good. These two, more or less. ”Dick looked at his hand in the air, showing what he meant. " However, I think they will be able to hold back during the ceremony ... I hope they are not bothering you much."

" Hey !" Gar protested. “ I am firm as a rock. Also, I'm going to deliver to the bride. That is important. I don't want to ruin things , man ”

“True, Kory has her temper in case you haven't noticed. ” Hank male choking on snacks

Dick just rolled his eyes, well used to deal with the pranks of his teammates . After noticing Conner's isolated expression, Dick cleared his throat.

"Something is wrong?"

Conner looked at him suddenly, as if surprised "What?"

Dick frowned now worrying "What if something happens to you ..."

" ¿ When did you know ... that ... Kory was the right one ? ” Conner hesitation hesitantly

Dick kept his gaze steady "What do you mean?"

Conner almost grunted "When did you realize that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"I think in the same way that you know she is the perfect one"

It was Conner's turn to wrinkle his face "How is that .. ?"

Dick gave him a bitter smile "I know Donna , I know when she is happy ... I know you make her happy"

Conner sighed with relief "Do you think I get scared if I want something ... more?"

Dick studied him for a moment and then glimpsed the girls reaching the middle of the room, Donna smiled and chatted non-stop, in a brief moment Dick noticed how she looked for Conner with her eyes and the soft, bubbling smile that slipped on The lips of her friend when she saw the hybrid.

“I think you know what you have to do” 

Conner smiled at him "Nothing happens if I take my time?"

Dick put a hand on his shoulder "Just make sure you don't take too much time, don't let that train leave"


End file.
